The present invention relates to a rinser for pail milking systems in which the rinse is suctioned out of a rinsing tub and through teat cups that communicate with a rinser into the partially vacuumized rinser which is mounted above a rinsing tub and equipped with a float and a shift rod, whereby, once the rinser is partly full, the rising float and shift rod close an aperture that communicates with a partial-vacuum line and open an air inlet, whereupon the rinse that has been suctioned into the rinser flows back into the tub subject to gravity.
Rinsers of this type are known in which the buoyancy and weight of the float must be selected to ensure that the forces needed to open the lines leading to the partial-vacuum line and to the atmosphere will be exerted. These opening forces are proportional to the cross-sections of the openings, which must accordingly be kept as short as possible so that both the float and rinser can be small. Small connection cross-sections, however, decelerate the flow of rinse and result in many cases in unsatisfactory cleaning. Satisfactory cleaning can be obtained with the known rinsers only by increasing the cross-sections of the apertures to the partial-vacuum line and atmosphere by a multiple. This in turn makes the rinser larger and undesirably expensive.
Another drawback to the known rinsers is that they themselves get dirty. Since the rinser cannot, because of its mode of operation, be completely filled with rinse, the top of the device does not participate in rinsing. Contaminated drops of rinse are entrained through the connection to the partial-vacuum line when air is suctioned out and settle to some extend on the unrinsed portion of the rinser. The rinser must accordingly be cleaned manually subsequent to rinsing.